thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Caer Rialis
Caer Rialis is a vast country located in the South Pacific. Lush rainforests cover much of the land, requiring most human habitation into four small zones. The active geo-political zones of Caer Rialis are: Tor Maigh-eo: Home of lush yew forests, To Maigh-eo forms the northernmost zone of Caer Rialis. Much of the industry of the Tor is centered around logging. A well-developed "wise use" policy toward the yew groves has been established for decades, keeping a careful balance between industry and the environment. Although rich uranium deposits have been found in the zone, national law forbids mining. Home to 10% of the nation’s population, Tor Maigh-eo’s capital is Castlebar Arden Forest: Covering much of the landmass of Caer Rialis is the lush Arden Rainforest, home of countless plant and animal species. Although typically noncommittal, Emperor Oscar refuses to allow corporations to utilize Arden, endearing him to some, fostering hatred in others. Mormegil: Formerly the entire territory of the Grand Duchy of Caer Rialis, Mormegil forms the cultural and political heartland of the nation. The whole zone is given over to lush groves of tall pines, save for the capital, Mormegil. This city ahs been rebuilt, on the order of the Emperor. Gothic architecture dominate the city. Grey stone buildings loom and gargoyles leer down on unwitting passers-by. Ballygrand: The major university zone of Caer Rialis, Ballygrand houses the following institutes of high learning: The University of Caer Rialis, Loyola University Ballygrand, Emperor Fergus University, Saint Cuthbert’s University, and the Institute for Following the Government’s Orders. Casasylvania: The southernmost zone of Caer Rialis, Casasylvania is home to many immigrants from Gallia Cisalpina and Gothica. Devoted to industry and tourism, one can enjoy the many fine gambling establishments, automobile factories, and toy manufacturers of the zone. The capital of Casasylvania lies on the island Gottschalk History Once a Grand Duchy, Caer Rialis has grown in size and population at an exponential scale. The seat of the Mac Ailill’s, the Grand Duchy held itself in its fastness of Mormegil for generations, outlasting any invader or interlopers. Under the auspices of Grand Duke Ferdia (1789-1843), Caer Rialis began a modest industrial program and invested heavily into education. An aborted invasion by neighboring Carrick was put down after bitter fighting in 1849, leading to Grand Duchess Finnabair’s proclamation requiring three years of military service from all citizens. Under the patient helm of Grand Duke Fergus, Car Rialis saw moderate growth in the 1980’s and early 90’s, when streams of refugees from other regions began flooding the shores. Harnessing this influx proved daunting, by old Fergus took the bull by the horns. At his death, Caer Rialis had been transformed. The current ruler, Emperor Oscar Mac Aillil (Caer Rialis was proclaimed an Empire in 2002) has displayed some despotic tendencies, but has been willing to allow the vote to all citizens, at the next election. When that will be held is anyone’s guess. Economy The mainstay of the Caer Rialin economy remains automobile manufacturing and defense related industries. Indeed, most private companies have been forbidden, though the black market does do quite well. Major Exports: Automobiles, Furniture Restoration, Trout Fishing, Weapons Systems Major Imports: Chocolate, Petroleum, Pulp Fiction Statistics Population: 1.7 billion (January 2004 census) Ethnic groups: 60% Caer Rialin, 11% Carrickite, 8% Cisalpine Gaul, 7% Gothican, 7% Bigtopian, 3% Kislevite, 4% Other Official languages: Rialin Religion: Catholic 38%, Anglican 23%, Methodist 18% , Jewish 15%, Wiccan 3%, Other or None 4% Capital: Mormegil, 17.751,000 Government (Constitutional Monarchy) Head of State -- Emperor Oscar Mac Ailill, Fifteenth of his line Prime Minister – Oscar Mac Ailill, Emperor of Caer Rialis Foreign Minister -- Malachi mac Roich, Count of Ballycashel Minister of War -- Ferdiad Lochlann, Viscount of Ath da Ferta Minister of Justice – Aengus Mac Ailill, Duke of Ballygrand Minister of Education – Maeve MacAilill, Duchess of Hy-Carrick Minister of the Environment (vacant, appointment soon to be the Emperor’s cousin Maureen) Legislative Branch The Parliament of Caer Rialis is divided into two houses, the larger House of Commons and the much smaller House of Lords. Membership in Common is by elections, held at the whim of the Prime Minister. The last elections were held at the death of Grand Duke Fergus in 2000. The leader of the Commons is Speaker Liam FitzFergus (Crown Loyalists) Membership in Lords is hereditary. All bills originate in Lords (in fact, only at the behest of the crown). Lords and Commons always support the bills of the Crown, if they know what is good for them. The leader of Lords is Prince Morgor, Duke of Hy-Arden. Political Parties Political participation is rare in Caer Rialis. Chief Political parties include the Crown Loyalists, the most powerful party, the Democratic Socialists, the loyal opposition, the Crusty Conservatives, and the teeny-tiny Reform Party. Reform is current missing most of its upper leadership, all of whom "disappeared" after criticizing Emperor Oscar. category:Nations